It is already known that the available time for an injection of fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion chamber is limited. In systems where an injection takes place in front of the intake valves of the combustion chamber, the entire injection must be concluded before the individual intake valve closes. The injection for the next aspiration of the cylinder may then begin. In direct gasoline injection, the injection begins after the intake valve has been closed, but must be concluded prior to ignition. The maximum injection duration gets shorter with increasing engine speed. Injection valves are therefore designed such that they are able to discharge the required injection quantity even at maximum rotational speed and full loading of the internal combustion engine. They are tightly configured so that fuel is able to be metered with sufficient precision also at idling speed without loading. Especially in supercharged internal combustion engines, at high engine speed and high loading, an additional enrichment of the air/fuel mixture may be necessary for reasons of component protection. In the described tight configuration of the injection valves, the available time then is insufficient to supply the increased injection quantity for the enrichment. Therefore, methods are known in which the charge of the combustion chamber is reduced by a specific amount by way of an abrupt closing of the throttle valve or via an abrupt lowering of the charge pressure in supercharged engines. If such lowering were not implemented, the supplementary quantity required for the enrichment could not be spray-discharged and the component protection would have no effect.